


Baited Breaths

by arsgoetiapodcast



Category: Ars Goetia (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsgoetiapodcast/pseuds/arsgoetiapodcast
Summary: A sweet smelling bundle of buds, commonly eaten by small forest animals. Often used in funeral rites by the Empire, they represent youthful innocence and blossoming love.





	Baited Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Bertrand & Humbert are fourteen in the prologue and age during the rest of the fanfiction.

It was late spring when they first met amid a field of white buds where fireflies danced between them and the cool air offering a brief respite from the staunch heat.

“Father tells me it isn’t polite to stare,” the raven-haired child admonished, their hands dirty from palming the earth and their knees bent uncomfortably to keep their clothes tidy.

“I wasn’t staring,” the other child hastily replied, his face hot with embarrassment. “I was...simply wondering how I should address you.”

And then silence. Neither child knowing how to respond.

“Bertrand,” a whisper spilling from the raven-haired child’s lips as they rise from the ground clutching a bundle of buds in their dirt-stained hands. But when their eyes meet they’re smiling, something that the other child realizes is for him. “Call me, Bertrand.”

“Humbert,” the other child replied as he helps Bertrand stand. He doesn’t notice he’s smiling back until his jaw begins to ache. “But we should return to the castle, Father sent me to find you. And he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Of course, sir Humbert,” Bertrand replies. “I apologize for troubling you. Please let us not keep him waiting.”

“I don’t mind it, I met you,” Humbert stated after a moment of reflection. “And--I should be the one apologizing.”

“Why?” Bertrand softly probed, hoping to not upset their new friend and noticing how Humbert has his books clutched close to his chest, like a shield. “You did nothing wrong.”

“I lied.” Humbert choked out, sounding much more like a sob.

“When?”

“I said I wasn’t staring,” Humbert whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. “But I was.”

“Why would I be angered by that? As I said, you did nothing wrong!” Bertrand replies, hoping to placate Humbert as the other child began trembling beside him. “But can I ask why? Do I have dirt on me? Mother wouldn’t appreciate that and neither would the servants.”

“No!” Humbert wailed. “It’s not that. There isn’t a speck of dirt on you, I promise!”

“What is it then? Please, we are friends now, are we not?” Bertrand assured him. “Friends don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“I--” he trembled as Bertrand now held his hand. “I did it because I find you--beautiful, even amongst the flowers. However, I know that you are engaged to Lady Delilah and even if you were to ever return such affections, there is no future for us. No matter what I hope to believe.”

“And how do you know the future, sir Humbert?” Bertrand asked with a faint smile ghosting for their face at the confession. “Because unless you are one of Lady Delilah’s seers, you nor I possess the gift of Sight. And so, there is no use in worrying about what will or can be.”

“But--” Humbert mumbled before being caught off.

“No, there is nothing more to speak of, sir Humbert. You nor I can perceive the future and so, we shall make the most of the present. But I will ask one thing of you.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t ever hide your feelings from me, even if you find it difficult to express them,” Bertrand requests, rubbing small circles into the back of his hand. “Because while you may find me beautiful, I find you just as handsome, sir Humbert.”

Face burning with embarrassment, Humbert tucks his face into Bertrand’s neck as he feels the faint vibrations of the other’s laughter. It felt nice. Perhaps even if this is all they could have, he’d be content.

“I think--I think I can do that,” he mumbles against Bertrand’s skin.

“Wonderful. Now, let’s return home before both our Fathers send the Empire’s finest in search of us.”

Neither child lets go of the other’s hand the entire walk back.


End file.
